


Most fantastic osso bucco.

by StixandManny



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, At least the foods good, Depression, Panic attack/anxiety, controlling relation ship, hurt/comfort- ish, metions of drug use, things are going good for klaus until it all turn sour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StixandManny/pseuds/StixandManny
Summary: Before Dave, Klaus's longest relationship had lasted three weeks.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Anthony was great, he was amazing. Glistening olive skin, broad shoulders, dark chocolate eyes and perfectly styled raven hair. He wasn't one for dancing but when he made his way through a crowd everyone seemed to part just for him as though he were some sort of deity. He was mesmerising, which was likely why he had followed the man around like some love struck puppy, or creepy-ass stalker, as Ben so kindly put it, through two bars and a nightclub.

It was actually quite pathetic as he was meant to be looking for an easy fling, the hostel was full and he was blacklisted at the local shelter. After the incident back in march that really wasn't his fault, he was going through a rough patch, two of his dealers were off the street and he was struggling to source the substances required to drown out the voices of the dead. It had been years since the one that screamed at him to "Burn it all!" had pestered him and fire seemed to be the only thing that calmed it. Its not like he meant to burn down half the male dorm, the place really should have invested in cots that were a little less flammable.

It was late fall and the only way he could avoid spending another night freezing his ass off under some overpass was to find some sucker willing to take him home for the night. He was supposed to be hunting an easy target, not following around some guy who was way out of his league, no matter how dazzling he found the man. Which was why he'd been so surprised that when he did try to leave to actually do what he had set out to do in the first place, Mr Perfect had snagged him by the wrist. Surprised, stunned speechless and reduced to an embarrassing stuttering, stumbling mess that couldn't even manage to spit out a simple yes when the man asked he he'd like a drink.

Honestly he'd made Diego's childhood stutter seem like perfectly fluent english. Yet somehow he had managed to make a good enough impression that Anthony had actually asked him back to his place. Even more surprising was that he hadn't been tossed out once morning came like he usually was, instead Anthony cooked him omelette for breakfast, then asked him out for dinner and drinks that evening. After the second night at the man's place, a night were they had simply kissed and gone to sleep in the same bed, nothing else demanded or expected. Anthony suggested an actual relationship and hadn't at all been deterred even when Klaus admitted to practically being homeless.

He had simply said, "Well you are welcome to make yourself at home here."

Anthony was strong as Luther(perhaps a little bit of an exaggeration.) As hot-blooded as Diego, and drew the eyes of all around him like Allison. Klaus was pretty sure he was smitten, despite Ben pointing out he usually went through at least three major crushes a week. But this was different, this time the person he was crushing on not only actually knew he existed, he had actually asked him out. It was almost too good to be true, things like this never happened to him. Part of him was already waiting for the ball to drop, so he really didn't need his over protective dead brother looking for flaws in the guy.

On the fifth day into his new relationship the ball slowly started its decent, perhaps its because he was so smitten that he failed to see it. It was around 5pm and Anthony had just come home from work. He had been lounging at the kitchen island glass of wine in hand, a glass filled at his side for Ben -out of habit- and was just pouring another for his boyfriend when the man came over. Tossing his briefcase on the counter with a heavy sigh that was mixed somewhere between frustrated and exhausted.

"Hard day at the office?" Klaus asked, handing the freshly poured glass over. He didn't actually know exactly what the other man did for a living, though the suit and briefcase made it seem office-y.

Dark chocolate eyes landed on him then, brows pinching slightly in distaste as the man leant forward asking, "What the fuck is on your face?"

"What." He had his own hands gliding over his face then, searching for what the other was seeing. He hadn't really eaten that day so surely it couldn't be food and if it was Ben was an ass for not telling him it was there. Not that it would be the first time, they were brother's after all sometimes it was their job to make sure the other embarrassed them self once in a while. It was when the other licked his thumb and smudged it over his left eye he realised what the man had been talking about.

He had spent the morning out on errand. They were running low on milk and Anthony's special expensive blend of coffee, he had been given a list with the name of the blend and the speciality store it was sold at and some money. Klaus had been glad he hadn't run into anyone he knew on the way because his own special 'medication' supply was running low and he honestly wasn't sure he'd have trusted himself not to spend all the cash he'd been given on pills and powder. He had however purchased as many little blue and white pills as he could with the change on the way home.

So, as he always did when he was going out into town, he'd dolled himself up a little, nothing fancy just his usual flick of eyeliner. Eyeliner that was now more than likely a horrid dark smudge thanks to Anthony's fussing.

"Jesus, go wash that crap off. You don't need that shit on your face." Anthony said, smears of black staining his thumb as he pulled away, moving to the sink to wash his hand. Klaus heading to the bathroom to wash his own face as suggested, ignoring the look his brother sent his way.

"You seriously don't think that was odd?" Ben asked, concern hinted in his voice as they sat on the lounge a few minutes later. "I mean he practically ordered you to wash your make up off, and you love your eyeliner."

Anthony was in the kitchen cooking up a pasta dish, the man didn't like it when Klaus 'buzzed around the kitchen' as he cooked. Which was perfectly fine as he was becoming quite hooked on the 6 o'clock soap on channel five. Klaus simply shrugged his brother's worry off, "Maybe he just likes my eyes better without the make up. I think it's kind of sweet."

The next time bells started ringing for his brother, yet somehow completely flew over his own head was two days later when he'd made breakfast for a change. He'd been woken by one of his usual nightmares, the sun was just starting to creep over the horizon and he really didn't feel like testing whether or not closing his eyes again would drag him straight back to that dark concreted hell. So instead he'd gotten up and headed for the kitchen, first for a glass of water but once he was there he'd figured it might be a nice gesture too cook Anthony breakfast for a change.

On days he still slept when Anthony left for work he made himself cereal, while on days he was awake for breakfast his boyfriend cooked him up a treat. This time he'd return the favour, though he was a little(a lot) more limited on what he could cook. Cooking had never been his strong spot. He decided to go with bacon and egg toasties, because really how hard could that be? He had originally thought to go with pancakes, because who didn't like pancakes. Until Ben had reminded him how disastrous they had proven last time he'd tried cooking them.

"Perhaps next time you could try to get few more pancakes on the plate and a little less on the ceiling, sweetheart." Their mother had suggested with a warm smile that he was sure was hiding a grimace.

Toasties it was, and surprisingly enough they hadn't turned out half as bad as he'd expected, despite the grease explosion when he had put the bacon on the pan when it was a little too hot and may have contained a tad to much oil. And the eggs ended up a little more scrambled then he'd hoped, but with Ben's help, he'd managed not to burn anything. He had the toasties plated and set out on the island counter and was just pouring out three glasses of orange juice -he really needed to stop doing that, when Anthony stepped out of the bedroom.

"Morning~" He sung as he bound over to the man, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I made breakfast."

He trailed after Anthony as he stalked over to the counter, looking down at the plates sat on top, over to the kitchen, then back to the plate. Thick dark brows furrowed as he picked up the corner of one of the toasted breakfast sandwiches. "This is supposed to be edible? It's dripping with grease."

"I may have gone a little over board with the oil." Klaus admitted, "But I did sit the bacon on paper towel for a bit to try and de-grease-"

"And I suppose you expect me to clean that mess." Anthony spat, not caring at all for what Klaus was saying as he pointed towards the mess by the stove top.

"I planned to clean it after breakfast." He pointed out, voice coming out quieter than usual.

"You'd damn well better." The other huffed as he picked up his plate, dumping its contents into the trash can, before dropping it in the sink with a little more force than necessary. The loud clutter in the otherwise quiet apartment, making Klaus flinch. "I think I'll grab something on the way to work. I suggest you stick to cereal from now on."

Klaus let out a little "Sorry." As the man stalked to the bathroom to get ready for work. Pushing his own plate of food to the side, he wasn't really hungry any more.

"You made the guy breakfast, he could have at least pretended to be thankful. What an asshole." Ben shook his head from his spot on the counter as Klaus washed up the two plates.

"Yeah, total dick reaction, I was trying to do something nice... " Klaus agreed, though his conviction wavered a little as he looked over the dark stone counter tops. "Though I did make a bit of a mess, and the man is pretty anal about his high-end, 'professional' kitchen. I mean the guy has two ovens for Christ sake, who the hell needs two ovens." Klaus chuckled, he could barely use one, he'd probably burn the place down if he tried using two.

"Its not like you weren't going to clean it up, I mean come on. Its like the guy cares more about his kitchen then he does you." Ben scoffed back.

Klaus turned around from his counter wiping at that. "Come on Ben, we both know that's not true. He was probably just having a bad day or something."

Little did he know the man would have quiet a few of those over the next two weeks.

That evening however Anthony returned from work a little earlier than usual. An arm full of groceries and bearing gifts.

"I'm home!" Athony had called as he shuffled through the door heading straight for the kitchen island to put his bag of groceries down. "I thought I'd cook you up something special for dinner to apologise for being such a grump this morning. My nonna's special osso bucco, it far better than anything any of the Italian joints in town serve up."

He held out a bag then, a paper one with a black and gold logo printed on the front belonging to one of those pricey clothing store's rich folk shopped in. He rounded the island to pass it to Klaus who was making his way over from the lounge. "I got you a little something as well."

"Oh goody, I love presents. Yay!" Klaus clapped enthusiastically, holding out his hands to retrieve the gift bag. "And it's not even my birthday, you're the best." Anthony didn't hang around long enough to watch him pull out the gift, as he walked back to the kitchen to finish putting away his shopping. Still Klaus tried not to let his grin falter as he reached into the bag to pull out the most monstrous shirt he'd ever laid eyes on.

It was such a drab and boring shirt, no flair or style. Actually he was pretty certain Vanya had one exactly the same in dusty blue. Only she'd have brought her's from a reasonably priced store, that didn't charge $120 according to the price tag for something so... Offensive to look at. Not that Vanya was drab or boring, she wore it brilliantly, she wore a much nicer colour and it suited her style, it just wasn't him.

"And such a unique shade of green!" He turned and whispered to Ben "Like someone somehow mixed vomit and swamp slime into a material and made a shirt from it." Before calling "I love it!"

"I thought you would, it's much nicer than the glary stuff you currently have." Anthony replied from the kitchen.

Klaus tried to ignore that statement as he pushed the shirt back into the bag. Waving Ben away who was still making gagging noises at the garment, as he said. "I'd put it on but you know what I'm like with food, I wouldn't want to occidentally stain it."

"Good idea. Best to leave it for Tuesday night, when we go out for dinner with a couple of my friends."

Tuesday night was horrible.

"Hey Anthony! Have you seen my cherry and charcoal fade gypsy skirt?" Klaus called from the bed room where he was digging through his pile of clothes. It was one of his favourites and he'd planned on wearing it tonight. It may be the only thing that could somehow save the god awful shirt he was wearing.

"That red and black thing? I threw it away, I figured it belonged to an old girlfriend or something. Thought I'd do you a favour!" Anthony called back from the shower.

"Seriously." Klaus whined under he breath, black skinnies it was then, he thought as he tossed the clothes back in the closet in a huff.

"So what, he's just tossing you things away now." Ben scoffed in annoyance. "Wow, really found you're self a keeper this time."

"Shut it." He hissed at he brother, pulling his pants on. "He said he thought it belonged to an ex, I wouldn't really like looking at my partner's ex's stuff either."

"He didn't sound very apologetic about it."

Klaus ignored his brother quickly popping a pill into his mouth before Anthony, could walk out and bust him. He had a feeling he was going to need a little extra boost tonight.

The evening started out okay, despite the fact he felt out of place heading out without his eyeliner and dressed in the worlds tackiest shirt. He even had his hair slicked back with some oily feeling gel Anthony had combed through his hair. Yick. Anthony had his own dark hair slicked in its usual manner, silk cherry port shirt and white denim. But then again the man looked good no matter what he wore.

Anthony told him he could have whatever he wanted as they head over to the swanky Italian restaurant across town. Where they met up with clone one, two and three, honestly they had the same hair style, wore the same button ups and black slacks, the only difference was the colour of their shirts, and preceded to order dinner for him. Which was both a relief and an annoyance because, he'd liked to have had a say in what he was eating, but then he had no idea how to pronounce half the dishes on the menu let alone what they were.

He was introduced to the group and then Anthony and the others fell into easy conversation, reminiscing old times and talking work and stuff. Okay he didn't really keep up, they kept using fancy terms and words that he didn't understand like discourteous and impertinent. For for the love of god, just say the bastard was rude like a normal person. Ben, the smarty know it all that he is started out stating the simple meaning to each word, but soon lost interest as Klaus begun to loose interest himself. He tried to join in, he did but he got the feeling Anthony wasn't overly impressed with his input.

At one point they were talking money and investments and crap, like how do you even jump in on that topic. Then clone two joke about some bad investment, so he geniously jumped in with, "Speaking of bad idea's. I snorted a line of sand once for $50... Terrible decision. Like snorting hundreds of tiny glass shards." Snorting out a laugh as he said. "I was blowing sand out my nose for weeks."

At least Ben though it was funny, he'd thought if funny at the time too with all his 'I told you so's.' Anthony friends gave patronising smiles as Anthony suggested he order himself dessert. So he did as suggested and stayed quiet unless someone directed the conversation his way. Thankfully Ben was there, or else the night would have been unbearably boring.

Anthony started bringing home more presents, items of clothing that were so un-Klaus even Ben scrunched his nose at them. And Klaus hid his own cloths in the corner at the very back of the closet to try and stop his own garments disappearing. Because each time he asked if the older man had seen his missing shirt or faded purple zebra print jeans, he always got some diverted answer followed by a quick peck or a I'll cook you up something special.

Anthony may have been the only thing actually keeping him up right at that moment, as he clung to the man as he twisted his keys to unlock the apartment. They had spent the night out clubbing, and Klaus had probably had a few too many of the brightly coloured sweet drinks. He was also a little higher than he tended to get around his boyfriend, he'd rather the guy think him a recreational user.

Giggling as he stumbled through the door tripping over his own feet as he attempted to kick off a shoe, smearing glitter on Anthony's jacket as he clung to his arm to stay up right. He wasn't entirely sure where the glitter came from, but his front was covered in the pink and silver flecks. Someone on the dance floor must have went a little overboard with the glitter before heading out. Kicking the other shoe off landed him flat on his behind with a "Oomph."

Anthony tossing over his shoulder as he neatly removed his own shoes. "Well you're certainly a mess."

"A Hot mess I hope." Klaus chuckled back, nearly knocking a stool over in his attempt to get back to his feet.

Ben just shook his head, stalking across the room to park himself on the lounge, as Klaus threw himself into the olive skinned man. Clinging to the lapels of Anthony's jacket, planting a chase kiss on the other's lips before staggering backwards pulling the other with him. Managing to only knock into two pieces of furniture as he guided the older man to their room.

"Careful, you'll damage the collar." Anthony warned, swinging the bedroom door shut behind him.

"Why don't you take it off then." Klaus stood on his toes to whisper in the other's ear, before claiming his lips once more this time in a deeper kiss.

A hand slipped up between them shoving gently against his chest to push him back as Anthony groaned out. "Not tonight, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh," Klaus purred, shifting his hands up the man's chest. "I'm sure I can soon change that." He gave a coy smile before leaning in to kiss the man again.

For a moment as the other's hand moved from his chest, he though he may have swayed the man, that is until the hand came up to clamp onto his jaw. A little too tight, as he was pulled away once more, "Anthony." He moaned out, hoping to get the other to release his hold, as it actually hurt a little.

"I said I'm not in the mood." His boyfriend hissed back, shoving him away with enough force to send him stumbling back and toppling over as the back of his knees hit the mattress.

He whined out a small. "Owie." Massaging his jaw with his fingers as he sat himself back up. Anthony could get a little rough at times, when things weren't going his way. Sometime Klaus wasn't really 'in the mood' but he usually gave in when the other persisted because wasn't that what good partners did. Though it seemed if Anthony decides he isn't 'in the mood', then that's that, it ain't happening. Not that it mattered now, he guessed, he wasn't exactly feeling it any more either.

"I need a bath. A nice long one." He sulked, getting to his feet and grabbing the tee and sweats he'd taken to sleeping in.

"Try not to wake me when you come to bed." Was all he got in response, as he stalked out of the room and into the bathroom.

He didn't return to bed after his forty minute soak, instead settling into the cushions on the couch next to Ben. His brother sent a concerned look, Ben may not have seen what went on in there but he certainly knew the night hadn't gone as Klaus had planned. "You all right?"

Klaus smiled back, holding up Anthony's phone and his credit card. "I will be." He stated, as he clicked on the tv, volume low, as he flicked through the channels till he landed on the late night shopping one. "They had a killer pair of high top wedges on one of these the other night and I'm hoping they advertise them again."

It was when they had just breached the three week mark that things came to a head. First with his brother then with Anthony. Anthony was at work and Ben and Klaus were in the kitchen having lunch, heated up left over osso bucco, because seriously the stuff was amazing. Though he'd really have to slow down on the leftovers soon, he'd already put on a few kilos now he had a full three meals every day.

Ben was nagging him about Anthony for the third time since he got out of bed this morning. It was starting to really get on his nerves, his brother didn't seem to have anything nice to say about his partner lately.

"Why can't you see how controlling he is, Klaus? I mean look at you, that shirt those pant's you look more like Luther than Klaus, he's trying to turn you into someone you're not."

"Wow, you just can't be happy can you. I'm finally in a stable relationship, I've never managed to hold one person this long, I have an apartment and food. You should be happy, you're always nagging me about finding a stable living situation and now I have." He argued back, sending his brother an annoyed look.

"This isn't how relationships are supposed to work!" Ben shot back crossing his arms as he turned to fully face the other. "He doesn't love you Klaus! And deep down I don't think you love him as much as you seem to think you do. If he truly loved you he wouldn't be trying to change you. He tosses your stuff out and replaces it with his so called gifts. They're not you Klaus, you hate the clothes he gets you, yet you wear them anyway to make him happy. But what does he do for you, huh, what does he do to make you happy? You're not you when your with him, you're quiet and submissive. You've barely smiled all week. Its not healthy."

"Why can't you just be supportive for a change."

"I am, just not when you are with that controlling asshole, he doesn't let you do anything for yourself. He doesn't like you using the kitchen, never lets you out of the house in the evenings unless he accompanies you. You have to sneak out the fire escape while he's at work if you want to go out, because he won't give you a key to the apartment unless he needs you to run an errand, for Christ sake!" Ben argued, pacing the floor as he tossed his arms out in frustration. "And frankly I don't think even remembers your name. How much could he possibly love you!"

"You know what, fuck you Ben!" Klaus snarled back absolutely outraged. What right did Ben have to judge his relationship like this. Quite frankly it had nothing to do with him, so he could just butt the hell out. "Why don't you just mind your own damned business for once. Just because you don't have a life to live any more doesn't mean you get to dictate mine."

With that he turned back to his food stabbing his fork violently into a chunk of beef, because who the hell did Ben think he was. Who he chose to date was nobodies damn business but his own. Just because the man got a little forceful at times and had a short fuse didn't mean they couldn't be happy together. Maybe he had a habit of bowing down when the other's temper flared because he found the aggression a little unnerving and maybe he felt ugly when he wore the clothes Anthony picked out. Because they weren't him, and he didn't like the man who looked back at him when he looked in the mirror, when he dressed like that.

And maybe Ben was right and he didn't really Love the man as much as he thought he did. Perhaps he just thought he was in love, thought he loved Anthony. But maybe it wasn't Anthony he loved but the idea, the idea of a stable relationship, not that he was sure that's actually what he has with the man. The idea of a place to call home and bed he could return too night after night. The idea of not having to worry over if he'd have some place warm and safe to sleep or when his next meal would be. Of some one who loved and cared for him.

He always had Ben and he loved Ben dearly, but Ben couldn't help him any more than he could help Ben. He couldn't bring his brother back and his brother couldn't cure his addictions, god knows Ben's tried. But his brother would never make it past the torrent that was his addiction and the thousand demons inside his head.

The very addiction that assured he would never have all those things he longed for.

And maybe a heavy sinking feeling was growing in his gut and his chest was tightening and tears were gathering in his eyes, because he had just said the most horribly cruel thing to his brother. The only one who stuck with him through all his shit, and was always looking out for him. And didn't have a life to live any more, which wasn't fair, because out of everyone Ben was the least deserving of his fate. A sob escaped before he'd even opened his mouth because he knew he was a horrible wretched person and he could never truly take back what he had just said.

"S-sorry, I'm sorry, Ben. That was.. That was completely uncalled for, I'm an asshole. I-I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean that." He pleaded as he turned back to his brother, only to find he wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben wasn't behind him anymore, he wasn't there and he wasn't in the bedroom, or the bathroom. Or on the balcony. "Come on man, you know I didn't mean it. I'm sorry!" He wasn't in the spare room, or on the lounge, or under the bed. He called out to his brother again growing more desperate in his search he looked in the closet and the fridge because, seriously there weren't that many rooms in the apartment and Ben wasn't there but he had to be because Ben couldn't leave him, he wouldn't leave, would he?

He was actually kind of glad in that moment that Anthony didn't like his eyeliner, because even water resistant could only withstand so many tears. "P-please, Ben, don't- don't do this. You know I need you, please, please don't leave me."

He'd swallowed a couple anti-depressants, because loosing Ben sure didn't leave him feeling light and bubbly. Anti-depressants were easy to get -I was thirteen when I lost my first brother, he went out one morning and just never came back. My brother Ben died at seventeen, some nights I wonder how he must have felt as he died, he didn't deserve death, doc, it should have been me. Why wasn't it me?- Easy, so he nearly always had some on him. One or two of Carly's Xanax he'd found under the sink in the bathroom, whoever the hell Carly was. Because Ben was no fucking where so yeah, he was panicking a little, and smoked a joint. In the hour since his brother had seemingly blipped out of existence.

None of which seemed to have helped him in anyway, though he had stopped crying twenty minutes ago. He suspected that was more because he just didn't have the energy anymore than the drugs. Didn't stop his eyes from stinging or his cheeks feeling warm and puffy though. So he found himself curled up on the couch staring at the tv which wasn't even switched on, trying desperately to ignore the fact that he was alone. Like completely alone, for the first time in six years and it was terrifying.

He wanted to swallow the rest of Carly's anxiety tablets and the three party pills, hidden under the insole of his leopard print slip ons. And he wouldn't have to feel guilty cause Ben wasn't there, but he just didn't have the energy to do so right now. He heard the keys in the door, but didn't bother getting up, not even when Anthony tossed his work bag on the bench and stalked into the bed room. Or as the man came back out, clothes tucked in his arm and tapping away at his phone announcing. "Get dressed, we're going out for drinks with the guy's." As he entered the bathroom.

"No thanks." He heaved out with a tired sigh. He didn't want to go anywhere right now.

"What." Anthony's voice travelled back out to the living room.

"I said not tonight. I'm not feeling up to it." He replied, voice strained and perhaps a little more sharper than intended as he felt tears begin to gather in his eyes once more. Because Ben was gone and a cold dread inside of him feared he was never coming back.

His brother was the one ghost he couldn't shake, or at least that's what he'd always thought.

Anthony stepped out of the bath room then, work clothes replaced with dark wash jeans and a silvery shirt, he'd yet to button. His eyes scanned the room before stopping on the balled up young man on the lounge. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"My brother left, he's gone." Klaus said, turning sad hazel eyes to his boyfriend. He wanted a hug, he needed one.

The man just let out an exaggerated sigh, stepping forward and reaching out an arm as he lent down towards him. Though instead of the hug he'd been hoping for, the other just grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his feet. "Stop being such a drama queen and go get dressed. I told the guy's we'd meet up at six."

"Fuck the guy's." Klaus snapped pulling his arm from the other's hold. "Ben's gone. I said something horrible to him and now he's gone and I don't even know if he'll come back."

"So what, its not like your family cares that much about you anyway. They rarely ever answer your calls." Anthony scoffed. That stung. He needed support right now and his so called boyfriend couldn't seem to careless.

"Oh! You're not so popular either. Your own family only ever call or drop by when they want something." He spat back, because vibrant, innocuous, fun-loving Klaus was actually quite good at catty.

Anthony's backhand takes him completely by surprise, because while the man could get a little rough at times, he'd never actually hit him before. "He doesn't love you Klaus!" The right side of his jaw stings and he tastes copper as his brother's words echo in his head. "And frankly I don't think even remembers your name." And that's not true cause Anthony's said his name before... He's pretty sure he has.. "I met him at the club behind Bobby's." He always told people where they met when introducing them, but Klaus had always been the one to give his name.

"What's my name?" Before he even realised what he was doing the question had slipped past his busted lip. Because he had been living with this man for three weeks and Ben was wrong. Sure everyone had that acquaints or casual friend that they only saw once in a blue moon who's name sometimes slips their mind. But they had been together for a couple weeks now and Anthony's supposed to love him, so what does that say.

"What?" The man's face scrunched in question.

"I said, what is my name." Klaus pushed, and he knew the tears were gathering in his eyes again because his vision was burring. It was a simple enough question.

"I'm not playing this stupid game." Anthony huffed back, rolling his eyes as he shifted to got back to the bathroom.

"You don't even fucking know it, do you?" He breathed. His hand was shaking and when the man breathed out a condescending "Grow up." His blood set to boil and he swung his own hand out to slap the other, since Anthony was so fond of aggressive behaviour. Nails catching on the other's cheek bone and drawing three raw red lines across the skin. His brain too occupied with the emotional turmoil of hurt and anger to even consider the consequences to such an action.

Consequences that came in the form of a sharp pain in the middle of his nose, that spread across his cheeks in a searing burn. That had him stumbling back a step as his vision faded to white for a moment and something warm dripped over his lips and down his chin. And he vaguely made out the sound of his name being shouted in a familiar voice amongst Anthony's furious growls of "Worthless junkie whore."

And before he's even managed to regain his balance, his back hits the wall and there is a hand crushing his windpipe. Through his tear blurred vision he can see Ben and part of him wonders when he came back, but the other part is too busy focusing on the fact that he can't breath and he spent his childhood forced to train for this kind of situation and yet his mind is drawing a complete blank. Both Ben and Anthony a shouting, but he can't make out either over the ringing in his ears and even though its useless and they both know it, Ben tries to pull the man off him. Hands of course gliding uselessly straight through.

He learnt this, he should know it. He was supposed to do something with his arm, arm and something, arm up!... Arm up and... and... Balls! Fuck it. Balls were a man's kryptonite. His knee came up to meet with the other's groin hard, kneeing him a second time in the same spot for good measure even as the grip on his neck faltered. Before shoving the man back as he folded in on himself, sending him toppling, he was darting forwards then, still panicked mind sending him rushing for the nearest door. Slamming it shut and locking it behind him as his legs gave out and he slide to the floor, back against the door and arms wrapped tight around his knees as he sobbed.

Because out of all the places he could have gone, he'd just locked himself in the fucking bathroom. "Stupid. I'm so stupid." He muttered, fisting a hand in his hair.

"No. No you're not." Ben insisted, sitting himself on the tiles in front of his brother, he hated not being able to physically comfort Klaus at times like this.

"I just locked myself in the one room that doesn't have a secondary exit." Klaus pointed out with a watery grin and a sound crossed between a laugh and a sob.

"Not your greatest move." Ben chuckled back just as shaken, "But you didn't exactly have time to plan. It was kind of an act now think later scenario."

"I'm so sorry!" Klaus blurted, working him self up anew and at first Ben wasn't sure what the other was going on about. "I didn't mean what I said earlier, it wasn't fair. I'm sorry. I'd trade places with you in a heart beat if I could. You know that right?" And didn't that just send a stabbing guilt right through his heart.

"No, no Klaus, don't say that. We both said things we didn't mean, I'm not mad. I just needed to cool down a little, we both did, else we'd have ended up like Luther and Diego."

"You just disappeared, dude, I thought you'd left me. I was so scared you were gone for good."

Ben didn't doubt that for a second, but he could never do that to Klaus. He knew how much his brother needed him despite their tiffs, he was the only constant in his brother's life right now. Some days it felt like he was the only thing keeping Klaus together. Though other days it worked the other way around.

"Never, Klaus. I'd never leave you, especially not when you need me here."

Klaus wiped at his face then, smearing the drying blood under his nose across his cheek a little. Unfurling himself as he calmed down a little, twisting a tad to look towards the door behind him, he cautiously asked. "Do you think he's still furious?"

The resounding thud against the door that had the wood rattling at the hinges, answered before Ben could. Both jumping at the sudden onslaught of pounding as Anthony ordered. "Open this door right now you little shit."

"Damn it." Klaus hissed, getting to his feet and crossing the room, standing on the toilet to peer through the long narrow window above. It was narrow but the pane opened fully and he was ninety percent certain he could squeeze through. He could see the fire escape from where he was it didn't look that far away, so he told his brother this. "The fire escape is only a couple meters to the right, I could squeeze through here."

"It's a five story drop, are you insane." Ben hissed back.

"Well do you have a better plan, because I'm not really flooded with options right now." He looked back to his brother sceptically. He really didn't like the way the door was rattling.

Ben looked around the room, eyes lighting up as he spotted the mobile sitting on the counter by the basin. "He left his phone in here." He said pointing to the device. "You can call for help."

Okay, that idea sounded a lot safer, he hopped down from the toilet and snatched the phone from the counter. Retaking his spot on the tiles, lent back against the door, not that it would really do much to stop the other man if he did manage to break the lock, Anthony was a lot stronger and heavier than he was.

"You can't stay in there forever." Anthony growled. Ha, that's what he thought, Klaus had a sink for water and the toilet and Carly's meds, he could stay in here a lot longer than the other probably predicted.

Typing in the only helpful number knew by heart, he held the phone to his ear as it rang.

Ben looked over as a small ironic laugh escaped Klaus' mouth. "Oh dad would just love this. All those tacky posters and time spent teaching us to fight and what did that amount to. In the end I resorted to kicking the guy in the balls, I didn't see that poster hanging in the hallway. And look at me, locked in a bathroom."

"You never were much of a fighter." Ben pointed out.

"Neither were you, yet you were always sent into the worst of it."

"I may not have liked it, but I was ferociously good at it. You've always sucked, yet you never hesitate to jump in when some one you love is in trouble."

"Suck is a little harsh." Klaus pouted, he liked to think he didn't do too bad when he got in a scrap.

Ben let out a sound between a scoff and a chuckle. "Your go to move is jumping on people's back's. I don't ever recall that one being taught in our defence training either."

Klaus had just opened his mouth for a snappy comeback when the line connected through and he let out a hopeful. "Digs!"

The gruff "Excuse me." That followed was certainly not his brother's voice. Okay he wasn't really one to preach seeing as he didn't have a phone himself, but Diego really needed to invest in a mobile. His brother always said it would just intervene in his work, meaning he couldn't chance it ringing while he was prowling around in the dead of night. But really it wasn't very convenient when Klaus was trying to call in emergency situation's such as this.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Diego, is he in?" He clarified, praying his brother was available.

"Just missed him, he rushed out of here five minutes ago." The man replied, heaving an annoyed sigh, "I ain't his damn message machine but I suppose I can pass one on if you need."

"No, no that's fine... Thanks." Klaus let out sigh of his own as he hung up, taking a beep breath as the man pounding -a little quieter thankfully- on the door hissed for him to open the door once more. "What's Vanya's number?" He asked his brother, thankfully Ben was like a walking phone book.

"Vanya?" Ben questioned though he rattled off the number anyway.

"My phone a friend list is kind of limited." Klaus pointed out, tapping his foot as the phone rang only to go straight to message bank. "Gaaah, why does no one answer their freaking phones." He whined as he hung up letting out a long groan and burying his head in his hands as he said. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Typing in a number he wished he didn't know by heart, he let his head tump back against the door. Whispering, "Please Luther." Under his breath, because if anyone else in that house answered he was pretty sure he'd scream. Okay, mum mightn't be too bad as long as she didn't try and put him on to dear old Reggie.

Ben watched on curiously as the phone rang only three times before someone picked up, and Klaus held his breath. "Number One." His brother answered, because really only family had that number, and he let out the breath he was holding.

"Thank you, thank you." He thanked whatever higher power was out there.

"Klaus is that you?" Luther asked, from the other end.

"Luther I, uh, I need a favour-" He started, but his brother's voice cut through the line again. "Klaus, what's going on? I can hardly hear you over all the thumping in the background."

"I need a favour." He repeated, raising his voice a little, "I've gotten myself into a mess I'm not sure I can get out of alone."

"Is this urgent? Because I can't really talk right now, I'm supposed to be heading out for a mission. It should only take an hour, hour and a half tops. Where are you? I can try and drop by afterwards if you need." Luther explained, and Klaus felt his heart sink.

He shouldn't be mad at his brother, he really shouldn't, Reginald had always put Number One on a pedestal and he knew Luther had always been desperate to prove he deserved that place. He still was, despite everyone else having jumped ship as soon as they could. Still, he could really use Luther's support and strength right now, and it would be nice to just once come before the mission.

"You know what don't bother. The mission always comes first, right." He hissed back angrily, because screw their father's missions. "What. No, Klaus-" He hung up, because it didn't matter what the other was about to say he'd still come out second best.

The pounding on the door stilled by then and silence filled the room, both just watched the door for a minute or two before Klaus pressed his ear against the wood, asking quietly. "Do you think he gave up? Maybe he's decided to go out with his friends by himself."

His brother just shrugged and they both sat in silence for a couple more minutes of silence, before Klaus whispered. "I haven't heard any movement, maybe he did go out." Ben held out an arm, to stop him as he moved to grab the handle of the door. He then walked over towards the door himself disappearing from view, when his brother didn't reappear after a couple moments Klaus begun to worry. Ben was gone a whole hour last time, the clock on the phone had just ticked over one full minute, and he was just about to try calling for Ben when he popped back into view by the door.

"Definitely still out there, he's on the recliner watching the door and he still looks pissed."

"Brilliant, and I'm down to one dealer and Allison, and unless her powers work over loud speaker I don't think either will be much help." Klaus groaned, stumbling over and flopping down on the toilet, resting his chin in his hands. "Looks like we'll have to wait until he falls asleep."

"Or we could call the guy who works in the lobby downstairs. Pretend you need to speak with Anthony urgently and can't get through to his mobile, so the guy will call him down to the lobby phone." Ben suggested, "I got the number from the sign at the front desk."

They went with that idea, he rang the man who sat behind the desk in the lobby watching sports all night and Ben stepped back into the living area to signal when it was safe to move.

"Officer Luther Pogo, really?" Ben questioned as he told his brother Anthony had left the apartment.

"You said pretend it was an urgent call, what could be more urgent than the police." Klaus shrugged back as he slipped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to gather his things.

"Hurry up, he'll be back up here as soon as he gets down there and realises no one's on the phone." Ben urged as Klaus riffled through the very back of the closet.

"Hold on, my new pumps cost $100 I'm not leaving them here." Klaus muttered back, pulling the shoe box out with a triumphant cheer, before scooping up a messy pile of his own belongings. Some slipping out of his arms back to the floor, though he didn't seem overly concerned for those left behind. He didn't exactly have time to search for a bag to pack them into.

Ben turned back from his vigil on the door to find his brother pressing a watch to his lips before slipping it into his shoe box. "Klaus, was that his Rolex." He spat in disbelief, though really by now he shouldn't be too surprised by his brother's antics.

"He has two of them, they're probably fake anyway." Klaus pointed out as he struggled to open the window with his hands full. Probably would have been wiser to open his escape route first. "I'm going to be back on the streets with nothing, but some killer pumps and an armful of clothes. I'm going to need money and once I cash this baby in I'll have enough to hire a bed for a week, and still have left overs for essentials."

"Like drugs?" Ben questioned as he followed the other out the window and down the fire escape, stepping over the neon briefs that slipped from his brother's pile.

"Like food and clothes, Anthony tossed half of mine out remember, and no way I'm ever wearing the atrocities he brought me ever again.." His brother was still giving him that look so he huffed out, "Fine, fine and drugs. There I said it happy now."

It wasn't until they had stumbled through the doors of the first bus to come their way that either of them really let themselves relax. "Well that was a roller coaster and a half." Klaus chuckled in relief as he flopped into the seat at the back, dumping his stuff beside him as Ben claimed his other side. "Bet I look like a hot mess after that disaster romance."

"A mess definitely, hot on the other hand is debatable."

Which was Ben for you look like shit. "Gee thanks bro." Klaus slid down the seat a little to rest his head against the back of it. "Remind me to listen to you next time."

"We both know that will never happen." Ben joked, attempting to give a playful elbow to his brother's side. Sometimes he still forgot he couldn't physically touch other's anymore. Klaus just laughed as he lazily rolled his head to look at his brother.

"I hope that wasn't supposed to hurt."

"Shut up." Ben huffed back with a put on pout. Smartass.

"Hey Ben." His Klaus called, voice a tone quieter and with a undertone of something sad lingering below, and Ben turned back to him to find wide watery hazel eyes and a sorrowful smile.

"Yeah?"

"If anyone ever brings up the topic of ex's or past relationships, can we just leave out the scary stuff and say the guy made the most fantastic osso bucco."

Ben gave back a sad smile of his own then. "Sure."


End file.
